wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Seonid Traighan
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=tom }} Seonid Traighan is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Appearance Seonid is a short and pale Cairhienin with dark hair. She is cool and reserved. Abilities Seonid is a quite strong Aes Sedai; her strength in saidar is the same as Verin and Alanna, so she is strong enough and able to open alone a gateway to travel. Seonid is also quite good in the traditional Aes Sedai method of healing. History She has two Warders, Furen Alharra and Teryl Wynter. Activities Tracking the Prophet She is allied with the Salidar Aes Sedai and is a member of the embassy sent from Salidar to Rand al'Thor in Caemlyn. After the delegation dissolves she accompanies Bera Harkin and Kiruna Nachiman to meet Rand in Cairhien after he flees Andor. Seonid fights with Perrin Aybara's forces at the Battle of Dumai's Wells to rescue Rand, although she is forced to swear fealty to Rand afterwards. Seonid and Masuri Sokawa of the Brown Ajah accompany Perrin into Ghealdan to track down Masema Dagar. She becomes an apprentice to the Aiel Wise Ones and even has to suffer beatings from them. She goes with Perrin to his meeting with Masema in Abila. She goes with Perrin to So Habor, where they collect grain for their troops. She wishes to investigate the ghosts in So Habor but Perrin forbids her from remaining behind. She accompanies him back to camp and witnesses him cleave a Shaido prisoner's hand off when he is looking for answers on his missing wife. She Heals the hand, but as a stump, without the hand . She assists Perrin in rescuing Faile from her captivity by the Aiel. She and her Warders go through the aqueduct to enter the town of Malden before Perrin begins his attack . After the rescue, Seonid, Furen and Teryl join Perrin and Faile. Seonid Heals Perrin's and Faile's injuries . Meeting with the Whitecloaks From Malden, Perrin and his followers travel slowly through Ghealdan to the Jehannah Road. A bubble of evil brings black snakes and the Aes Sedai are bitten. Healing does not work properly . While Perrin's army travels they come across an area of land which is diseased as the Blight. Perrin orders Seonid, Masuri, and the Wise Ones to burn it . She then attends a meeting with Perrin to decide where the army should go. Seonid advances enough in the Wise Ones opinions that she is allowed to speak without their permission. She decides to accompany a scouting force that will be sent to Cairhien to start looking for Rand . She reports to Perrin on current events that are happening within the continent, including Darlin Sisnera being made king of Tear and the lack of a needed leader in Cairhien . Perrin requests Seonid and the other Aes Sedai to meet with him just as his force is about to engage the Whitecloaks. He charges the Aes Sedai to create a massive trench between the two forces but she declines as her oaths prevent her due to possible damage to the Whitecloaks who are close . She then attends the second parley between Perrin and the Lord Captain Commander Galadedrid Damodred. After it the Aes Sedai and Wise Ones accompany Perrin and others to his trial . After the forging of Mah'alleinir Perrin decides to help the Whitecloacks that are to be attacked by a horde of Shadowspawn. Seonid and her Warders most probably participated at this battle . The Asha'man, Aes Sedai and Wise Ones link and open a large gateway for Perrin's army to Travel to the Field of Merrilor . The Last battle Seonid is not mentioned in the last book but as with many Aes Sedai sworn to Rand, she probably fought the Last Battle on the slopes of Thakan'dar . It is not stated whether she survived or not. Trivia She is the only confirmed lesbian throughout the series . es:Seonid Traighan Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:Middle Ranking Aes Sedai